Charlotte Oven
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Browned Food; Pirate | age = 48 | birth = November 25th | height = 492 cm (16'1") | jva = Masafumi Kimura | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Netsu Netsu no Mi | dfename = Heat-Heat Fruit | dfmeaning = Heat | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Oven is the fourth son and fifth child of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates and Totto Land's , governing over Yakigashi Island. He is the younger triplet brother of Katakuri and Daifuku. Due of his actions, he is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Oven is an extremely large and muscular man, towering over Pedro who himself is quite tall. He has a very thick neck, and hair that is arranged into three curved sections, as well as a short, spiky beard. His hair color is a gradient that resembles something being baked, starting out blond and turning into a dark orange. His skin has a light pink tint, similar to Monkey D. Luffy when Gear Second is activated. He wears a high-collared orange cape which ties in the front in a yellow bow, short gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle, capris, striped socks, and loafers. When his Devil Fruit is activated, his cloak was shown to darken in color. Gallery Personality Oven is very loyal to his family and will follow their orders to the letter. This includes being complicit to exiling former husbands, as seen when he attacked Pound when he intruded on Cacao Island to see Chiffon. When ordering the people on Cacao Island to break all of their mirrors, he threatened to kill them and their families if they did not comply. Oven cares greatly for the safety of his siblings, as he became enraged upon seeing Pekoms holding his "beloved" little sister Brulee at gunpoint. However, he also takes betrayal extremely seriously, as he did not hesitate to attack Chiffon for being complicit in Bege's attempt to assassinate Big Mom, even though she was his sister and she assisted Pudding in making the substitute wedding cake. Otherwise, he seems to be civil toward his siblings, as shown when he agreed to not intrude on Pudding's cake baking operation. When fighting his enemies, he sometimes is able to recognize the struggle they are going through and the ramifications of their fighting, but that does not make him merciful, as shown when he fought Pedro. He can be prideful as when the Nostra Castello was heading towards him, he refused to move out of its path, allowing Bege's ship to run him over. His anger can also get the best of him. While attempting to sink the Nostra Castello, he risked ruining the substitute wedding cake needed to stop Big Mom's craving rampage. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Oven is fiercely loyal to his mother, Big Mom, and even joined in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and confronted the Sanji Retrieval Team after they crashed the wedding. Due to his absolute loyalty, Oven does not forgive anyone who betrays his mother and is willing to kill his younger sister Chiffon for siding with Bege's plot to assassinate Big Mom. Charlotte Katakuri Oven holds his triplet brother Katakuri in the utmost regard as he believes it is impossible for Luffy to defeat him in combat. When he learned his brother actually was defeated by Luffy, he was outraged and therefore, tried to kill Luffy only to be stopped by Vinsmoke Ichiji. Charlotte Pudding Oven respects his younger sister, Pudding, as he honored her request to not enter the Sweets Factory. When Pudding and the WCI 31 chefs were departing with the second wedding cake, Oven allowed Pudding to pass, but he ignored her when she begged him not to harm Chiffon. Charlotte Chiffon Because of her role in Bege's assassination attempt on their mother, Oven is extremely hostile towards Chiffon. He initially tried to kill her as punishment for her betrayal but later decided to use her as a hostage to force Bege to surrender. While contacting Bege, Oven declared that he would not hesitate to harm his sister, which he proved by slapping her while she was trying to dissuade Bege from coming. Father and Stepfathers As with his mother and several children of the Charlotte Family such as Cracker, Oven has demonstrated no concern for his own father and stepfathers, seeing them as outsiders due to their lack of a blood-relationship to his mother. He has shown his willingness to use brutal force against one of them, Pound, while regarding him as a "suspicious man". When Pound attacked him with the failed intention of pushing him into the sea, Oven was infuriated to the point that he retaliated with lethal force. Enemies Sanji Retrieval Team Oven is an enemy of the Sanji Retrieval Team. During the confrontation at the wedding, he acknowledged Pedro's brotherly relationship with Pekoms but decided to show him no mercy for his transgressions against the Charlotte Family. When Chopper attempted to retreat to "Big Father", Oven captured him before he was attacked by Niji. As Oven threatened Chiffon at Cacao Island, Sanji (in disguise) kicked him away while using Chiffon's father as cover. Vinsmoke Family As part of his mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Oven became their enemy. When Oven was about to kill Chopper, Niji kicked Oven, causing him to release Chopper. He was later furious to see them appearing on Cacao Island to interfere with their attempts to kill Luffy and Sanji. Capone Bege Due to him plotting against the crew and attempting to assassinating his mother, Oven regards Bege as an enemy. When he captured Chiffon, he decided to use her as a hostage to force Bege to surrender. However, as Bege's ship approached Cacao Island, Bege shot Oven in the face to free Chiffon, earning Oven's anger. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Browned Food, Oven has authority over Yakigashi Island in Totto Land. When Vito was looking at the attendants participating at the wedding, he noted that Oven was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing him to his Sweet Commander siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies that he has formidable fighting prowess. Oven is capable of conceiving practical and well-thought-out plans for dealing with enemies. He ordered all the mirrors on Cocao Island to be broken, with the exception of a large one in the town square to limit Luffy's possible escape routes from the Mirro-World. He is also capable of coordinating a large number of his siblings and soldiers in order to set up traps and defensive formations. Physical Abilities Oven has enormous physical strength, as he could block a sword strike from Pedro, a powerful mink who is capable of cutting through metal armors and shields with great ease. Oven effortlessly overpowered Chopper in his Kung-Fu Point form, and though he was surprise-attacked by Niji, who kicked him using the power of his Raid Suit, he was shown to be unharmed by the kick. His punches are extremely powerful, as he is capable of dealing strong blows against large people like Chiffon and Pound. Oven also has tremendous durability, as he took a kick to the neck from Sanji that knocked him into a building and recovered quickly with only some minor bruises. He also suffered no injuries after being hit in the head with a giant club by his stepfather Pound with enough force to shatter the club, and despite the force of the club being intended to knock him into the ocean while he was hanging over it, he did not move. He was even run over by Bege's massive ship, the Nostra Castello, and was not noticeably affected either. Oven also recovered from taking an explosive shot to the face from Bege's gun and only gained minor wounds. Even more impressively, though his body had been pierced by Vinsmoke Ichiji's "Sparking Red" ability, he retained enough strength to stay mobile and give orders to his army. While his reflexes are slower than his older brother Katakuri, as he could not see Sanji attacking him, Oven could still recognize that it was not Pound who had sent him flying as the onlookers believed. Oven is very fast, as he quickly moved to punch Pound after lying down in rubble several meters away. He was also able to quickly catch up to the seal-drawn carriage Pudding was driving. He has a strong will, as he remained conscious from Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Oven ate the Netsu Netsu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to heat up his body, burning anyone that makes contact with him. He can also transfer the heat to any object he touches, as seen when Pedro tried to attack him with a sword, only to be forced to drop it as the sword became superheated when it made contact with Oven's body. He is even capable of transferring this heat to large portions of the ocean, causing it to boil. Weapons While attacking Pound, Oven wields a large naginata with a handle that is longer than the blade. He can use his Devil Fruit powers to heat up his weapon, causing it to erupt in flames. History Past Oven was born to Charlotte Linlin along with Katakuri and Daifuku as a set of triplets, being the youngest of the set. Whole Cake Island Arc Oven attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. At the ceremony, Oven sat with some of his siblings at a table directly behind the Vinsmoke Family ready to assassinate them when the time was right. When chaos caused by the Straw Hat Pirates broke out, he witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. After Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, Oven confronted Pedro and clashed against his sword. Using his Devil Fruit powers, Oven transferred heat to the sword, making it too hot for Pedro to touch. He remembered Pedro from his previous invasion and promised to burn him alive for making the decision to return. Luffy later caused Big Mom to start screaming, immobilizing Oven and the other Big Mom Pirates. Oven was worried when the Fire Tank Pirates launched their weapons at his mother. However, Big Mom's scream destroyed the weapons before they could even hit her. Oven was then given earplugs by his brother Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates proceeded to surround Luffy and Bege's groups. Oven later grabbed Tony Tony Chopper as Bege's allies were retreating into his fortress. He was then kicked away by Vinsmoke Niji after he put on his raid suit. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress that the alliance and Vinsmoke Family were hiding in, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaves the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. Just when the Big Mom Pirates routed Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates fell with the castle as it collapsed, but they were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into cake. Oven then stood with some of his siblings and crew, reflecting on recent events. They were then alerted by Smoothie and were shocked to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Oven listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. Oven and his troops later went to Cacao Island, planning to ambush the Straw Hats once they arrived. Hearing about Pudding's instructions to not enter the Sweets Factory while the substitute wedding cake was being made, Oven decided to honor Pudding's request but noticed a commotion outside the factory. Upon seeing his step-father Pound, Oven wasted no time attacking him and drove him away. Pudding and her crew then came out of the factory, and Pudding told Oven of her plan. Oven let her pass, but attacked Chiffon for her compliance in Bege's assassination attempt. Pound then charged at Oven to save his daughter, and Sanji rapidly moved to kick Oven in the neck just when it seemed like Pound's punch would land which sent Oven flying into a nearby building. Oven did not see Sanji, but knew Pound did not strike him and attacked his stepfather. He then caught up to Pudding's entourage and confronted Chiffon again, as he got a report that Bege's ship was heading to Cacao Island. Oven then contacted Bege, using Chiffon as a hostage and telling him to disembark and surrender. However, as Bege's ship the Nostra Castello approached, Bege shot Oven in the face with an explosive round. The shot knocked Oven back a great distance, but he quickly recovered once more. While preparing to confront Bege, Oven was surprised when Bege piloted the Nostra Castello onto Cacao Island, revealing it could travel across land with tank treads. He was also shocked when Sanji used a kick to lift the carriage holding Chiffon's group and the wedding cake onto the deck of Bege's ship. As the ship charged towards him, Oven stood his ground only to get run over. However, he emerged mostly unharmed and went to the dock. After the Fire Tank Pirates went back to the sea, Oven attacked the Nostra Castello by heating up the ocean, but he was interrupted when Pound hit him with a massive wooden club. Oven was unharmed and confronted his stepfather, pulling out his naginata and heating it up as he struck Pound with it. After dealing with Pound, Oven gathered up a massive fleet to barricade Cacao Island from the Straw Hats' impending arrival. He contacted Mont-d'Or and Count Niwatori on Whole Cake Island, discovering that the Tamatebako they received from Straw Hats played a role in the collapse of the Chateau. As he set a trap for Luffy, Oven ordered the citizens to destroy every mirror on Cacao Island except for one, which they surrounded in order to ambush Luffy should he manage to escape through it. Oven was later joined by many of his siblings. When one of the decuplet brothers questioned Oven if he was serious about gathering a large force, Oven replied that they had nothing better to do and they should follow the plan to ambush Luffy and the Straw Hats. When one of the decuplet brothers asked if it was possible that Katakuri could lose, Oven replied that there was no chance for Katakuri to lose and assumed that Luffy would run from the duel instead. As the Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time drew near, Oven and his comrades prepared themselves to attack Luffy. Oven and his army were surprised when Pekoms and the captive Brûlée came out of the mirror with no Luffy in sight. Pekoms transformed into his Sulong form, and Oven ordered his army to attack as he set Pekoms' flintlock ablaze and attacked his crewmate, which caused him to expose the hidden Luffy. Pekoms' distraction allowed Sanji to come in and take Luffy to the sky, but Oven said they had prepared for this as Yuen and some of his decuplet brothers took on the two Straw Hats. However, the skirmish was suddenly interrupted by an attack from Germa 66, which bewildered and angered Oven. Oven was aghast as the Vinsmokes told him they had defeated Nusstorte's army. He was then deeply shocked when Brûlée revealed that Luffy had defeated Katakuri. He tried to attack Luffy and Sanji with his naginata in a fit of rage, but he was pierced by an energy blast from Ichiji, greatly injuring him. The Vinsmokes took down many of Oven's soldiers to pave the way for Luffy and Sanji's escape, and as the duo flew off Cacao Island, Oven contacted Snack, Brownie, and Joconde to deal with them from their blockade ships. However, his calls went unanswered as many of the blockade fleet crew members were taken out by Reiju. Major Battles *Oven vs. Pedro *Oven vs. Vinsmoke Niji *Oven vs. Vinsmoke Sanji and Pound *Oven's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Pekoms, and Sanji *Oven vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji Anime and Manga Differences Oven is given an earlier introduction in the anime, where he was shown arriving at the Whole Cake Chateau. In the manga, he was first shown during the Tea Party. Trivia *Ovens are chambers used to cook food, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family members as well as his Devil Fruit, the Netsu Netsu no Mi. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Овен ca:Charlotte Oven it:Charlotte Oven fr:Charlotte Oven es:Charlotte Oven Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders